Onegai
by ellySakura
Summary: Sakura tells Sasuke her last wish. Rewrite!


**ONEGAI**

She walked towards her dressing table and sat on the chair. Gently, she combed her long pink hair and stared at her reflection on the mirror. The usual bright emerald eyes were not shining as always. They had lost their sparks since that day.

The very day…that she knew the truth. The bitter truth.

* * *

_"Sakura-san... I need to tell you something." The medic-nin stated suddenly when she finished analyzing her. Sakura had fainted a few times these few days. She even vomitted sometimes. She was assuming that she was pregnant, but she felt something was wrong. After she finished with her shift in the hospital, she decided to have a check-up._

_Sakura sat in front of the woman and listened carefully. _

_"What is it?" she asked nervously._

_The medic-nin hesitated for a while. Sakura had a definitely bad feeling about this. What is wrong with her?_

_"Sakura-san... I'm sorry to say this but..."_

* * *

A tall figure suddenly appears behind her, making her a bit startled. Then she recognized the scent and turned calm again. The raven haired man opened his Anbu mask and brushed her long pink hair enough to give him access to kiss her neck. She giggled as she was ticklish at that part.

"Welcome home, Sasuke-kun." She whispered.

"Aa."

"Answer properly, will you?" she sulked.

Sasuke didn't answer but scooped his wife into his arms in bride-style. "Not until I got a kiss."

Sakura giggled again and pecked him at the lips. Sasuke smirked. "I'm home."

Sasuke stared at his wife for a long time. She seemed quite different. Her usual smile was not as bright as always. Is she sick?

"Sakura, what happened?" he asked sternly.

Sakura blinked a few times, pretending that she has no idea about his question. "What…do you mean, Sasuke-kun?"

_'I can't tell him about this now. He just returned from a mission. I don't want him to be worried...'_

Sasuke gave her his usual glare, but after 3 years of marriage she had gotten used to it. Oh, and a pair of twins too.

"Don't play dumb. What happened? You looked…different. Wait, another twins?"

Sakura could swear she saw sparkles and stars in his eyes at his last statement. She chuckled at this and shook her head.

'_How wonderful if that was true. But... I can never bear you... any children anymore...'_

"I wish that was true. But, sorry Sasuke-kun. Maybe I'm too exhausted after a long day at the hospital today. I'm pretty sure you're tired too after a long 2 weeks mission, right?"she moved some locks of his dark hair. He still smells so good even after a mission.

And she's going to miss this scent forever.

* * *

_Sakura decided to get home early that day. She went to Naruto's house to pick up her twins, Sanosuke and Daisuke who was taken care by Hinata when Sasuke was out for mission. _

_"Hello, Hinata. I came to pick up the boys." Sakura said cheerfully, trying not to remember the result of her medical check-up today._

_"Hello, Sakura. Come in. The boys are playing with Natsumi in the living room," the Hokage's wife welcomed her warmly._

_When she saw her little boys smiling with glee towards her, she felt like all the problems in her head just now been lifted away. She giggled when the toddlers wobbled all their way into her arms. _

_"Have you been good boys? You didn't troubled your aunt Hinata right?" She pinched their nose softly and this made them giggled with delight. "Hello, Natsumi-chan! You're as cute as always! Oh, I wish I had a cute daughter t-" she startled when she remembered the result again._

_Hinata noticed Sakura's change and asked her what was wrong._

_"Sakura? What's wrong?" she asked worriedly._

_Sakura tried her best to smile. "N-Nothing. I should go home now. I just remembered that there's still some work to be settled at home. See you later, and thanks for taking care of the boys!"_

_Hinata smiled in relief. "No problems. Take care, Sakura." _

_"Sure!"_

_Later at home, when the two 'little Sasukes' went to sleep, she went straight to bed. She laid on her back and stared at the ceiling. The room had always have Sasuke's scent. She rolled to her side and hugged his pillow. She missed him._

_If possible, she wanted to be with him 25 hours a day, 8 days a week, 5 weeks a month... she just want to be with him for a longer time._

_A longer time... more... and more..._

* * *

Sakura watched her husband sleeps peacefully by her side. His chest moves steadily along with his breath. She smiled to herself. Who would ever think that the Anbu captain would look this cute while sleeping? She reached out to caress his cheek softly. She stopped when he suddenly twitched in his sleep. When she moved his hair from his cheek, she saw a new scratch there. She sighed and cured it with her medical jutsu.

She let her finger lingers around his handsome face, as softly as she can. She touched his eyes, his nose, his lips… She blushed when she remembered how passionately he kissed her just a while ago. She smiled at the thought. She is definitely going to miss these perfect features of the man she loves so much. He gave her happiness since the first day he declared that he loves her. It was back then when he decided to return to Konoha the day Naruto was declared as Sixth Hokage.

There was a lot of things happened and they were married not long after that. She felt like she was the happiest woman in the world. Being able to marry the guy she loves with all her heart, blessed with a pair of cute 1 year old twin boys, she could never ask for more than this. To her, they are her life, her everything. She would die for them.

But… she doesn't want to die and leave them… from the disease she is having now.

What would happen to Sanosuke and Daisuke if she leave them? Who would take care of them if Sasuke was not home? How can they grow up happily if they don't have their mother's love? Who would teach them how to treat people nicely and not rudely like their father always do? Will they be able to go through Sasuke's harsh training later when they are old enough? My poor babies…

And if I die, would Sasuke be happy and not return to his old, dark self? Is he going to leave our children alone and leave the village again? Will he be able to control both of the twins when they start toddling and running around the mansion? Is Sasuke going to find another woman to marry to become a step-mother for the boys? And if he do, what would happen if the new mother hates them and abuse them? And… is Sasuke going to forget me?

But… I love Sasuke very much.

* * *

_"This disease spread rapidly through your chakra veins. At times, you will faint for no reason and sometimes you will feel numb all over you body. You can use the antidote to fight the pain, but...it will-"_

_"Shorten my life span." Sakura cut her off. "I know. And using my chakra will only make it worse." she muttered under her breath. _

_'It must be from that mission. That damn guy did injured me with some kind of poisoned kunai and I couldn't heal the injury completely.' she thought after leaving the hospital._

_"This means... I'm going to die soon?"_

* * *

"Hey."

Sakura snapped from her thoughts when she heard Sasuke's voice in front of her. Under the moonlight, she saw his obsidian orbs staring straight to her emerald ones. What was that look in his eyes? Anxiety? Fear? Sadness? Worries?

"Why are you crying?"

Just that time she realized that she was already sobbing and her pillow is wet with her tears.

Sasuke got up using his right arm as support. She could only stare at him with tears still streaming down her cheeks. He used his thumb to wipe away her tears.

"I guess it's not a nightmare, since you were awake all the time." he said.

He knew?

"Tell me, Sakura. What happened? I know something was wrong. Who did this to you?" he kept asking.

She woke up abruptly and tackled Sasuke into a hug and kept crying on his chest. She couldn't bring herself to talk about it. When she didn't answer any of his questions, he decided to stop asking and pulled her closer, resting his cheek on top of her hair. Slowly, he took a deep breath and let it go. She smells like cherry blossoms and he likes it.

Sakura calmed down a while later, both of them still in that position. She kept silent and listened to his calm heartbeats. She loves how steady the rhythm is. Although they were beating quite fast just now, they are calm again now.

"Feeling better?" his hoarse voice asked.

"Mm. Thanks." She answered softly.

There were moment of silent for a while, but she didn't mind. She knows him so well. He's not a man who is good with words.

"You know…" he said suddenly. "Even though I don't know what was bothering you, I want to assure you that… we'll make it through together."

She loosens her grip on him and moved backward so she can get a good view of his face. Sasuke blushed when she was staring at him in disbelief with wide emerald eyes.

Sakura smiled. He was right. Why must she doubt him? She knows, even he's not good with words; he'll just love her and nobody else. Why doubt if he would ever forget her?

She wrapped her hands behind his neck and pulled him down for a soft and loving kiss.

"Sasuke-kun, say that you love me." She whispered.

She saw him twitched. "Uh… umm…" he blushed. Those three words were still hard for him to pronounce after long years of being an avenger.

She giggled.

"Promise me, Sasuke-kun. Make Sanosuke and Daisuke happy."

"Sakura…" his voice was full of anxiety... and fear.

She kept smiling while a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Onegai." She embraced him again.

Sasuke gritted his teeth and embraced her tightly.

"Sakura…!"

She could hear soft sniffles from him. And the most beautiful words from him.

"_I love you…so much."_

* * *

This is my first Sasusaku fanfic. I don't own anything. I had just rewrite this because there were some changes to be done.

Hope you like it. Please review! :DDD


End file.
